Underground
by DiamondRocketQueen
Summary: Ella Norrington is the daughter of the most respected family in Port Royal, she is also the sister of the Commodore. She is a rebel at heart and is fed up with her protective family. When it is announced that she must marry Gillete can Jack save her?
1. Rebel Without A Cause

**Underground by ElvenEmz**   
  
_No one can blame you   
  
For walking away.   
  
Too much rejection.   
  
No love injection.   
  
Life can't be easy.   
  
It's not always swell.   
  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,   
  
'Cause it hurts like hell,   
  
But down in the underground   
  
You'll find someone true.   
  
Down in the underground;   
  
A land serene;   
  
A crystal moon.   
  
Ah..   
  
It's only forever.   
  
Not long at all.   
  
Lost and lonely.   
  
That's underground.   
  
Underground.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here.   
  
Heard about a place today.   
  
I, I'm underground.   
  
Nothing ever hurts again.   
  
Heard about a place today.   
  
Daddy, get me out of here   
  
Where nothing ever hurts again.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here   
  
I, I'm underground.   
  
Sister, sister, please take me down.   
  
I, I'm underground.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here.   
  
No one can blame you   
  
For walking away.   
  
Too much rejection.   
  
No love injection.   
  
Down in the underground   
  
You'll find someone true.   
  
Down in the underground;   
  
A land serene;   
  
A crystal moon.   
  
Ah..   
  
It's only..   
  
It's only forever.   
  
It's not long at all.   
  
Lost and lonely.   
  
That's underground.   
  
Underground.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here.   
  
Heard about a place today.   
  
Nothing never hurts again.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here.   
  
I'm, I'm underground.   
  
Sister, sister, please take me down.   
  
I'm, I'm underground.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me out.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Wanna live underground.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here.   
  
I'm, I'm underground.   
  
Sister, sister please take me down.   
  
I, I'm underground.   
  
I, I'm underground.   
  
I, I'm underground.   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me..   
  
Daddy, daddy, get me..   
  
Wanna live underground..   
  
Sister, sister, take me down.   
_  
**_David Bowie - Underground_**   
  
**Chapter One.   
**  
Trapped, yet again, I'm trapped. A prisoner in my own "home". In fact it's not a home, it's a house, a house that I unfortunatley inhabit.   
  
"Okay Ella, me and daddy are leaving now, don't leave the house okay?" shouted my mother.   
  
I contemplated telling them were to get off but that would get me in more trouble. I am 19 years old for crying out loud. Daddy? Mummy? What the f.uck was that all about? Do I look like I'm four f.ucking years old?! NO! I DIDN'T THINK SO!   
  
"Okay mother, bye, have a lovely time" I said sarcastically but my mother was too dumb to notice.   
  
I heard the slam of the door. Finally. I'm free. Free but trapped. Jesus. They are gonna be out all not. So why the hell do I have to stay in? Well screw them. I'm gonna rebel. I'm going out.   
  
--------   
  
You really can't beat the Port Royal nightlife. Sarcasm. Here I am. Wandering around the streets like a damsel in distress. Luckily I havn't been kidnaped yet. Ah. A pub. I walked up to the doors of 'The Punch and Judy' and staggered in. I really can't walk in these heels.   
  
The pub was alive with drunken men and...pirates! Great. That's all I need. Some dirty smelly rotten pirate harrasing me. I looked down at what I was wearing, I looked like a hooker. I was wearing my favourite blood red dress that my parents thought I had thrown out because they said it made me look like a slut. I admit it did show off a lot of leg and my breasts were almost spilling out but who cares, it makes me look slim and what's wrong with showing off your body? On my feet I had my black stiletto lace up boots that came up to my knees. My parents hated them aswell but I refused to throw them away. My long black hair was down and I had borrowed some of my mums make-up, she had a black sort of oily thing that you used on your eyelashes to make them longer, I loved it. I'd also piled on a load of red lipstick. I looked like a hooker. I mean I really did look like a hooker.   
  
I walked to the bar and sat on a stool. Then I leaned over the bar, giving the barman an eyeful of my clevage. I'm feeling playful, I'd like some attention from a gorgeous dark stranger. But that'll never happen. That would NEVER happen! Right? Right?!

REVIEW!!!


	2. VERY handsome dangerous pirate stranger ...

**Chapter Two.   
**  
I sat at the bar for ages, soon I was drunk, I'd had five rums already, what can I say? I love the stuff! I was now on my sixth and I felt paraletic.   
  
The bar was packed with people, mainly pirates, drunken men and prostitutes. My parents should be back in about an hour. I should get back and sober up.   
  
I got up from the chair and thats when the drink really hit me, I fell over and hit my head on the floor. And that's when everything went black.   
  
"You alright luv?" said a strange male voice that seemed distant.   
  
"Mmmm" I moaned becoming concious again.   
  
I opened my eyes and was face to face with a strange looking handsome man, obviously a pirate.   
  
He had dark brown eyes with black smeared round them, his hair was long and brown with dreadlocks and beads in them. He was wierdly attractive and I felt a strange feeling in my tummy.   
  
"You alright darlin?" he asked standing over me.   
  
"Yeah" I moaned. I sat up on my elbows.   
  
This man seemed to be the only one who had noticed and cared that I had fallen. A fight was kicking off in the centre of the pub and most people were stinking drunk.   
  
The man took my hand and pulled me up.   
  
"Thankyou" I said rubbing my head and brushing my dress off.   
  
"You sure ya alright luv?" asked the man.   
  
Now that I was standing I could get a good look at this stranger.   
  
He was gorgeous, he looked all mysterious and he had cheekbones to die for.   
  
Hold on a second, stop right their, am I getting all girly about a man? What's wrong with me? I feel like one of those lovestruck Princesses! But he is incredibly cute. Oh my life, cute?! Who in God's name uses the word cute?   
  
Oh great now he's staring at me, well not at my face, he's staring at my breasts. I look down at my dress, now I know why my parents don't like it. But hey, didn't I say I was feeling playful?   
  
Maybe I can be playful with this guy.   
  
I flick my hair and say seductively, "like what you see?"   
  
"Sorry luv?" he says snapping out of his trance.   
  
"I said do you like what you see?" I repeated.   
  
He stared at me up and down, he looked at my exposed, fishnet clad thighs, he looked at my breast which were kept in place by a thin strip of material.   
  
Then he looked at my face and grinned showing many-a-gold tooth. I put my hands on my hips and smiled. "Well?" I asked.   
  
"How much?" he asked.   
  
"Excuse me?" I questioned.   
  
"How much do you charge?"   
  
"I'm not a hooker!" I said a little offended.   
  
"Your not? Oh sorry luv, it's just your appearance is a little, peculiar for someone who looking to score" he smiles.   
  
"What's your name luv?" he asks.   
  
"Ella"   
  
"Ella what?"   
  
"Ella Norrington"   
  
"Norrington eh? Your not by any chance related to the Commodore are ye?" he asks.   
  
"He's my brother" I say smiling.   
  
He grabbed my arm and lead me to a corner of the pub.   
  
"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this, looking like that?" he hissed.   
  
"Why are you whispering?" I asked whispering myself.   
  
"Because most of these scallywags have a vendetta with the Commodore and if they find out he's your brother they'll hold your pretty little head for ransom!" he hisses again.   
  
"Oh" I say.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he questions.   
  
"I wanted to have some fun, I wanted to rebel" I grinned.   
  
"Are you mental?"   
  
"No what's wrong with me wanting to have fun?"   
  
"Your lucky you havn't been raped!" he exclaims.   
  
"Shutup! What's your name?"   
  
The man looked shocked that I had told him to shutup.   
  
"The names Captain Jack Sparrow luv" he spat.   
  
"No need to be rude" I say.   
  
The man made a face of dismay and I laughed.   
  
"Well nice to meet you Jack but I gotta go" I said, I get up and kiss him on the cheek then swagger out of the pub.   
  
But before I get to the doors I hear his voice behind me.   
  
"It's Captain" he says smugly.   
  
"Sure it is honey" I say and wink at him, then I leave. 


End file.
